


do I miss you?

by chesirenerd



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesirenerd/pseuds/chesirenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agatha never thought she'd miss Sophie- she had Tedros and her cat, and that was fine...... Until it wasn't.<br/> Comfort one shot.  (: Takes place after the 3rd book (minor spoiler)</p>
            </blockquote>





	do I miss you?

Agatha never thought she’d miss Sophie- she had Tedros and her cat, and that was fine. But it was still there- the sinking feeling of guilt in her stomach. The guilt of moving in with Tedros, the boy her best friend had dreamed of. The guilt of leaving. She sighed. Deep down she knew it wasn’t her fault……. Or did she? Who’s to say it wasn’t?  
She was standing on a balcony. The sun hadn’t even come up yet. She turned to face the castle and leaned on the railing. This is what her friend had wanted. ‘ But she made her own choice, Agatha’ said the voice of reason in her head ‘ she chose to stay at the school.’  
“Why are you up so early?” asked Tedros drowsily as he stepped out onto the balcony to join her. Agatha shrugged “ couldn’t sleep.”  
Tedros sighed. “ Thinking of Sophie?” He asked. Agatha raised her eyebrows “ How’d you know?”  
“ Because I know you” he replied with a slightly smug tone. “Besides” he said “She made her own choice.”  
“ I know…. “ Agatha conceded “ it’s just ……” Tedros put his arm around her shoulder. “ you miss her?” he asked. Agatha paused for a minute. “ yes.” she admitted quietly. Tedros nodded. “Fair enough.”  
“ want to go back inside?”  
“God yes, it’s freezing out here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it kind of sucks. I wrote this on the SGE fan website a while ago, before I really knew what I was doing (not that I really do now) (:


End file.
